Swear
by mochamaker
Summary: A quirky tale of tension


I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated M

**Swear**

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura asked, rolling over onto her side and watching her lover pace back and forth in their living room. "Do you think your pacing will help increase your mental capabilities?"

Jane spun around and faced Maura, gazing over at her from across the living room floor. "I'm stretching my legs. Just…" she waved her hand, then husked, "let me do my thing." She went back to pacing, ducking her head down.

Maura watched Jane then laughed quietly, adjusting the throw to cover her pajama clad legs and picked up her discarded magazine. "By all means, darling. Do your pacing thing. I only was inquiring." She opened to her dog-eared page and started reading, making the silent point that Jane was no longer the focus of her attention.

"Inquiring, huh? Since when do you just inquire about me and my mental stuff?" Jane huffed, watching her lover ignoring her, then she stomped over to stand beside the couch. "That's it, Maura? End of discussion?"

"Mmhmm. I've got this fascinating article to finish, so you continue on and ignore me, your loving partner."

"I don't believe that you'd just let it go. Maur, you never let anything go. You're like a dog with a chew toy when it comes to our discussions, you never drop it until you're satisfied." Jane made to sit down, but Maura kept her legs stretched out on the couch, and blocking her from sitting. "And you're rarely satisfied."

"If you don't want to talk to me and tell me why you're wearing a hole in the carpet, then I'm not going to ask you again." Maura turned a page, keeping her head down. "After a while, Jane, the chew toy gets coated in saliva and slips between teeth, and the chewing of the toy is no longer satisfying."

Jane gave up on Maura making room for her to sit down on the couch, and took a seat on the floor, her legs tired from the walking in circles for the last thirty minutes. "Fine." She grabbed the magazine from Maura and tossed it over her shoulder. "I'll tell you… I'm nervous about tomorrow, okay?"

Maura leaned back and sighed. "You're allowed to be nervous. Court testimony for a murder trial is a very stressful situation. Even I get stressed when I'm in the witness box."

"Really? But I've testified about a hundred times, so why should this one be any different?"

Maura reached out, leaving her hand out until Jane grabbed it and held on tight. "Really. All those pairs of eyes focused on me, watching my every expression, makes me squirm in my seat. You know how uncomfortable I am when I'm in the spotlight? And testifying against a killer, allowing the defense attorney to pummel me with questions is the worst kind of uncomfortable for me, because the focus is all on my words." She tugged on Jane's hand and moved her legs. Jane took up the silent invitation and eased down on to the couch. "I think you let yourself get too close to this case and that's why it's bothering you now."

"You did too. I saw your face when we arrested Mr. Shannon." Jane tugged the throw blanket over and scooted close to her lover until their hips touched and she was able to use a corner of the blanket as cover against the sudden chill that overtook her body.

"When children are involved, then yes, Jane. I will always become deeply involved in the case. And that's why I let Dr. Yoko do the autopsies. I knew I would get too emotional and lose objectivity. And with this case, this killer, it's too important to let any minute situation give the defense counsel a wedge to lodge into our accusations. That's why you and Frost were assigned the case. You're the best."

"Thank you," Jane husked, turning her head to gaze into the deep understanding eyes of Doctor Maura Isles. "You're so sweet and you say just the right things I need to hear, when I need to hear them. How'd you get so socially intelligent?"

"You taught me everything I know."

"Well I must be one hell of a teacher then," Jane whispered, leaning in and wrapping her arms around Maura for a hug.

Maura smiled at the cocky tone. "Yes." She kissed Jane softly on her cheek, then her lips. "The best teacher. Now, let's go to bed. It's getting late and I really don't think the carpet can take anymore abuse this evening."

"I didn't abuse it that much. It's a freaking carpet anyways, and if I wear a hole in it, I'll buy a matching rug to cover it up. Frost and Korsak will never notice."

"But I will. And the fabrics will never match properly, because I doubt the SuperMart carries the French fibers contained in this carpet." Maura flicked off the throw rug and started to fold it up, but Jane stopped her by grabbing the blanket and tossing it away.

"Leave it be." Jane captured Maura in a tight embrace, and softly brushed her lips, then husked, "I'll show you French." She kissed Maura harder, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue in and brushing it against Maura's.

"Mm," Maura mumbled, kissing back. She pulled back, breaking the lock of their lips when the need to breathe overtook the need for one more taste of Jane. "Bedroom," she panted, tugging Jane out of the living room and down the hallway, flicking off the lights as she quickly walked by. "I want you to show me more of your linguistic skills."

Jane shut the door as soon as they cleared the bedroom doorway. "I'm always available for show and tell, Maur." She spun around and faced Maura. She kicked off her shoes and tugged at her clothes, eager to get undressed.

Maura reached out to help Jane, but her fingers were shoved away as Jane slid her pants and underwear off, then her shirt and bra, leaving her completely bare before her lover. "Being a proficient speaker will help you while you're in court tomorrow. So, I would like to do something different tonight, if you will trust me." She guided Jane over to the bed and gave her a push to sit down on the edge, which Jane allowed and sat down with a soft squeak of the bed springs.

"I do trust you. I'll do whatever you ask of me." Jane leaned back on her hands.

"I want you to take me, Jane," Maura husked, slipping off her pajamas then moving over to the bottom drawer of her bureau and pulling out a black box. "Slip this on." She popped open the lid and turned to Jane, showing her what lie within.

"You want me to wear a dildo?" Jane asked, her voice a soft squeak, then she rolled her eyes as a memory of a similar moment, and Maura showing her the object in a different setting hit her brain. "Excuse me, a phallus."

"It's not just a phallus, darling. It's Elvis," Maura stated, touching Jane's soft knee and gently pushing her legs wider apart then walking closer until Jane's mouth was right next to her breasts. "I want you to love me tenderly, crooning softly in my ear."

"Err, okay. Sure," Jane said, swallowing hard, not sure whether she wanted to laugh at Maura's name for the dildo or kiss her deeply. She decided to do neither and chose instead to look up at Maura. "Put it on," she husked and lifted her hips.

Maura eagerly slipped the harness and unit on to Jane, her fingers moving in a rhythm far too smooth to be the first time for such an assembly. She pushed Jane on the shoulder, showing her that she wanted her to lay back all the way, then she climbed up and straddled Jane's leather encased hips, the dildo resting against her pubis, rigid and smooth. Maura kissed Jane softly, lifting her hips up, guiding and slipping the tip just inside her body.

"Maura," Jane panted, feeling the slight pressure against her swelling clit as Maura eased Elvis further inside. "Oh."

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Maura smiled, then rolled her hips and adjusted her position so that both she and Jane would be comfortable.

"Yeah," Jane whispered, thrusting her hips up until her soft and slick mound met Maura's, and their lower lips brushed in the most intimate of kisses. Then Maura pulled away, lifting and sliding along the length of Elvis, leaning forward and resting on her arms, staying on top of Jane and in control.

Jane rocked her hips harder, eager to feel another soft kiss against her mound, and feel the pressure against her aching clit, as Maura pushed down. "Why haven't we used this before? I know you've used it, based on your quick fingers and attaching skills."

"I'm more than familiar with the benefits of Elvis," Maura huffed, rocking her hips down until she felt her soft flesh meet the soft flesh of her lover's mound. She kissed Jane, then pulled back, her hips keeping a slow, and easy, grinding rhythm against Jane's.

Jane arched and gasped, the easy pressure driving her toward release. "Maura…" she moaned, bucking her hips. "Gonna…come."

Maura stopped her hips, staying halfway up the shaft and away from Jane. "No. Not yet."

"What?" Jane panted, thrusting her hips up, desperate for harder pressure. "Please? More."

"Swear to me Jane, in the presence of the 'King', I want you to take an oath," Maura commanded. "I'm not letting you come until you swear to always tell me the truth."

Jane bunched her hands in the bedspread, her muscles coiling and desperate for release, and she closed her eyes, blocking out the image of her suspended lover. "I swear."

"With your eyes open, darling."

Jane licked her lips and opened her eyes. "I swear to tell you the truth." She looked up and held her breath, every muscle in her body suspended and waiting.

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Maura whispered, then sank down hard, letting her body clash against Jane's.

"YES! Everything. God. Anything you want," Jane gasped, rocking up and closing her eyes again, the sensations crashing along her nerves making her whole body tremble.

Maura started riding Elvis hard, using her thigh muscles for leverage, and her strong triceps to give Jane as much pressure as possible. Feeling Jane buck and grind up as her release started, Maura moaned softly, her hips keeping the fast rhythm, and her body arching forward into Jane until their breasts barely touched.

"Oh God, Maura." Jane lifted up and kissed Maura deeply, her hips bucking.

Maura kissed back and let her release take over her hips, the smooth rhythm becoming jerky and slower. She pulled away and murmured, "hmm, Jane."

"So help me God," Jane said, lifting her head to watch Maura riding out the last of her orgasm. "Or maybe it'd be, so help me Elvis. I'll ask the Bailiff tomorrow…" She laid her head back and contemplated the statement. "I think you just gave royally screwed a whole knew meaning for me."

Maura collapsed on Jane, then stared up at her. "What?"

"Elvis is the King. And that was no tender loving." Jane turned her head and looked into Maura's eyes. "You realize now I'm going to be thinking of this as I say my oath tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yes," Maura responded softly, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "Just don't say, I, Elvis at the end." She eased her hips off of the dildo, then wrapped her leg around Jane's waist. "I can only imagine the look on the Judge's face."

"Hmm." Jane wiggled up until her head rested on her pillow. "If that happens, I'm going to serenade you with Jailhouse rock next time you're in the squad room." She turned her head away. "Night."

"You going to sleep in this?" Maura tugged at the harness.

"For a minute or so. Just gonna lay here, I'm finally relaxed and tired."

"Okay. As you wish," Maura mumbled and slipped the covers over them, settling in for a nap, her eyelids feeling very heavy. As the fuzzy warmth of sleep began to take Maura away, she felt Jane place a soft kiss on her lips and softly sing_, "kiss me my darling, and say you'll be mine_." She smiled against Jane's soft lips, and gently kissed back.


End file.
